Stranger
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Já fazia algum tempo que eu havia a conhecido... Se me lembro bem, foi na época que eu tinha acabado de renascer, acabado de me livrar daqueles vícios supostamente prejudiciais ao ser humano; drogas, bebidas excessivas... Crossover/Vidoll x DG


_**Stranger**_

Já fazia algum tempo que eu havia a conhecido... Se me lembro bem, foi na época que eu tinha acabado de renascer, acabado de me livrar daqueles vícios supostamente prejudiciais ao ser humano; drogas, bebidas excessivas... Para hoje ser um cara fantasiado cheio de mascaras, dentro de trevas profundas... Mas sempre com um sorriso esboçado em meu semblante para não causar problemas com o pessoal da banda.

Aquele era "o show", no qual o desgraçado do Rame tinha me forçado a fazer _strip tease_, maldito _fan service_! Foi por bastante pouco que eu não tirei tudo; e logo em seguida "_Heroin_", dava para sentir o cheiro dos hormônios se efervescendo, da platéia, com meus gemidos alucinantes.

No termino deste espetáculo, me dirigi até o meu camarim e lá estava um projeto de mulher, largada no sofá e fumando um cigarro qualquer. Fechei a porta com um estrondo e a olhei nervoso e vociferando.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?!

- Lhe esperando somente... – Ela havia respondido com um leve sorriso e uma voz calma, dando uma última tragada no cigarro, deixando-o no cinzeiro e soltando a fumaça na minha cara. Ai que ódio dessa maldita!

- Foi um show inesquecível. – Essa mulher de cabelo rosado, disse me encarando, encarando o jeito que eu me vestia, se não fosse por isso, teria me esquecido que só estava usando uma boxer e aquele short mínimo grudado no meu corpo.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e dei um sorriso amarelo, realmente constrangido, não esperando aquela aproximação, ela pondo a mão sobre meu peito e levando seus lábios até o meu pescoço, dando para sentir aquela respiração quente e aquela dor gostosa, do pescoço estar sendo sugado, até aparecer uma marca vermelha.

Deixei meus lábios se entreabrirem, creio que de alguma forma ela notou isso. Aproveitando-se do embalo da situação, ela levou a mão até o meu membro e deixei escapar um gemido e ao ouvir alguém bater na porta, eu a empurrei para longe de mim.

"Jui, está bem aí?!" – Era aquela voz familiar, a de Rame, do outro lado da porta.

Olhei zangado para aquela pessoa e ela correspondeu com um sorriso maroto, me apressei a respondê-lo, para não deixá-lo preocupado. "Está sim!"

A mulher voltou a se aproximar de mim e me olhou tão profundamente, parecendo procurar algo em meu interior e do nada ela me deu um beijo igualmente profundo àquele olhar, me fazendo ficar estático.

Ela se dirigiu até a porta e olhou para mim uma ultima vez, piscando com um dos olhos. Abriu a porta, vendo Rame e sorriu para o mesmo, colocando seus óculos escuros, desaparecendo pelos corredores.

Levei a mão até o meu pescoço, onde ela havia deixado a marca e enquanto isso meu cérebro tentava organizar as idéias... "Mas que porra foi essa?!" pensei... Até ouvir novamente a voz surpresa do Vidoll Rame.

- O que a Hiko-san estava fazendo aqui?!

- Hiko...? – Pronunciei novamente o nome dela, tentando buscar em minhas lembranças mais remotas este nome.

- É! A Hiko, do Danger Gang.

"Aaah..." Foi tudo que consegui dizer no primeiro momento, deixando o braço cair perpendicularmente ao meu corpo e assim aquela marca à mostra.

Rame, ao notar a marca, deu uma risada disfarçada e disse em seguida:

- Se troca logo e vamos embora!

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, enquanto o observava sair do meu camarim. Ainda estava me perguntando por que diabos aquela mulher estava ali até agora a pouco e ter feito aquilo comigo... Levei a mão até a minha boca, repassando todos os acontecimentos e sorri, sorri para mim mesmo, verdadeiramente... Depois de tanto tempo.

_**Fim**_

Haha -

Aqui é a irmã da Mih postando, Hotaru. E é minha primeira fic que eu considero boa, por isso que to postando. Eu sou péssima escritora. -.- Mas que seja, tentei fazer o melhor. D

Sei lá, vocês talvez achem sem lógica õ.o Mas eu me inspirei em um fake meu.


End file.
